Mia and Me - Episode 217
Taking Sides is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary When Violetta is captured by Rixel and Gargona, she has to choose sides between her friends and Rixel. Plot Renzo is having trouble with moles having shown up at the farm. Mario has to head to his other job at the ranch, and it doesn't take long for Violetta to show up asking for his help. Mia and Renzo head out to a café, and Mia suggests they buy a present for Mario since he has been working so hard. Mia eventually suggests they buy something for his scooter. Violetta's mother calls for her to come inside while she is talking to Mario, and lets her know she disapproves of Violetta's interest in him. Mia picks out a unicorn figurine from a claw machine, and is able to get it. She and Renzo then return to the farm to clean Mario's scooter. As Renzo leaves to pick up Mario, Mia's bracelet starts glowing. Violetta's necklace begins glowing at the same time. Mia arrives in Centopia near the unicorns, and discovers that the younger of the two unicorns from the Rainbow Isle, Flair, has come to visit Centopia. Violetta also lands nearby, and is pleased with not crash landing this time. As Mia spots her and goes to greet her, the Earth Unicorn is shown to be watching from nearby. Violetta asks Mia what Onchao is saying, and Mia explains that Onchao wants to look for his father. Violetta wants to come along, but Mia is skeptical and instead asks "Varia" to help make sure the unicorn foals are safe. Violetta is not pleased. Meanwhile, Rixel is discussing his latest plan with his master, who is not impressed. Rixel insists he knows what he's doing. Mia and Onchao meet up with Yuko and Mo, and tells them the latest riddle. Mia tells them she asked Varia to look after the unicorns so she wouldn't get in the way of their quest, but Yuko and Mo point out that Mia herself could at times could cause problems back when she was new to Centopia. Violetta is complaining about not getting to join the group on any exciting adventures, when she loses track of the unicorn foals. Mo walks into a trap, and the group find Simo nearby, who warns them that Rixel has been putting up traps everywhere. The elves tell Simo to fly to the elves' palace, to warn the others and finally meet some of the other elves. Violetta manages to find the two unicorns, but gets trapped along with Flair when Flair accidentally sets off a trap. Simo flies to the palace, and meets up with Xolana, Shiva and Lasita. Simo warns about the traps, that they should split into teams of two to disable them. Xolana and Shiva both want to go with Simo, but Simo picks Lasita as his partner for the mission. While looking for more traps, Mia, Yuko, Mo and Onchao come across the Earth Unicorn. The Earth Unicorn tells them she appreciates what they are doing, and offers to help them. Esko comes running over, and informs the group about Varia and Flair being captured. In Rixel's hideout, Rixel tries to interrogate Violetta. Violetta is not too interested, but expresses her frustration with Mia when Rixel keeps pressing her and lets it slip that the group haven't actually found any rainbow water. Rixel offers to get rid of Mia, if Violetta helps him in return. Mia, Yuko and Mo arrive at Rixel's hideout, where he has activated the fire wall to prevent them from getting in. Rixel informs Violetta of his plan, but she points out the flaw in his plan, convincing him not to use the green fluid to put her under his control before trying to make a deal with them. Gargona lets Rixel know that Mia and the others are there, and he goes out to offer a trade. Mia says she's willing to go along with his conditions, provided they do it on the ground rather than Rixel's island. Rixel briefly tries to consult with Violetta, but ends up agreeing to Mia's demand. Mia lets Yuko and Mo she has a plan to save Varia and Flair without giving up Onchao. As they meet up to make the trade, Violetta comments to Gargona that Mia must be planning to trick them somehow. Mia notices that Flair seems to have suffered an injury to her leg, as she and Onchao move closer. The Earth Unicorn arrives as planned, and helps them save Flair. Meanwhile, Yuko and Mo save Violetta as Gargona tries to sneak away with her. As they return, Mia asks Violetta if she is okay. However, Rixel hasn't given up just yet, even with Gurga stuck in the crack in the ground left by the Earth Unicorn. The group manage to take out the fire balls, and leave. Mo uses a unicorn tear he picked up earlier to heal Flair's leg. The group comment on how they don't know how many more traps Rixel set out, but Violetta reveals she took the opportunity to steal his map while she was on his island. As they fly to find Simo, Mia apologizes to Varia and tells her to come along on the next mission, which she gladly accepts. Mia gives the map to Simo, before having to return home. Violetta sneaks away from the group as she is sent back as well. Mia returns to her own world just as Mario returns to the farm. Mia shows him the fixed-up scooter, and Mario is quite impressed. Major Events * Mia and Renzo buy Mario a gift for his scooter. * Mia asks Varia to watch over the unicorn foals. * Yuko and Mo are a bit upset with Mia's suspicion of Varia * The elves disable a bunch of traps set by Rixel. * Violetta and Rixel make a deal, Violetta will help Rixel as long as Rixel gets rid of Mia. * The elves go to rescue Varia and Flair * Mia asks Varia to come on their next mission with them. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When villains catch friends and do enthrall, the divine will help to make evil ones fall." * Violetta becomes a double agent for Rixel. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2